


Have You Tried Turning it Off and On Again?

by withhishands



Series: Ayla Cleans Out Her Fic Folder [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office Romance, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a grumpy IT guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Tried Turning it Off and On Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this one. It's dumb and short.

Everyday it's something different. He forgot his password. He locked himself out of his computer even though he swears he remembers his password. His email isn't updating. The fax machine only doesn't work for him. He's getting this weird error message every time he right clicks on something. The printer is printing spaces between every other letter. 

It's always something. 

Everyone in the Information Systems department takes turns answering the general Help Desk email. Mickey has the inbox from ten to noon and Ian fucking Gallagher from the sales department always seems to have an issue that makes Mickey fume. 

Sighing, Mickey opens the inbox at ten o'clock. He calls on a few employees who are having standard issues with their passwords, resets them, and moves on to the next email. He's almost through the last of the emails when he gets one from Gallagher. 

> To: HELPDESK  
> From: IAN P. GALLAGHER  
> Subject: Can't attach documents
> 
> Hey so I can't attach any Word documents to my emails? 
> 
> Thanks,  
>  Ian Gallagher

Mickey feels like slamming his head against his keyboard. That problem doesn't even make sense. Mickey sighs loudly, stretches his arms, and then dutifully grabs his phone. 

"Hey," Ian answers, which Mickey is constantly annoyed by because everyone else in this company picks up their phone like they should except Ian. 

"You're having trouble with your email attachments?" Mickey asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Yeah, it's weird," Ian says, and that's how he starts out most of their conversations. "Like, I can attach PDFs and Excel spreadsheets, but not Word docs."

Mickey clicks open the screen sharing program on his computer, says, "Okay, I'm getting on your computer," and waits for Ian's screen to load. Mickey opens up a blank email on Ian's computer. He clicks on the attach button and asks, "Which document have you been trying to send?"

"Uh, the 2014 Tax Audit cover letter," Ian answers. "Maybe email it to yourself to see if it works?"

Mickey finds the document labeled "2014taxauditcv" and attaches it into an email to himself. He doesn't get any kind of error message, which he expected because, like most of Gallagher's problems, it's not a real problem. 

"Okay, give me one second," Mickey mumbles. He tabs over to his own inbox and clicks open the email he just sent himself. He double clicks the attachment, lets his Word program start-up, and almost chokes on nothing. 

The document, despite the title, is not a cover letter for the 2014 tax audit. It's a mostly empty page that reads, "Mickey, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" followed by two checkboxes, one for yes and one for-

"Both of the options are yes," Mickey says finally.

"Well, yeah, I was trying to be optimistic," Ian says. 

"Okay, it looks like your attachments are working fine," Mickey says quickly. "Email if you have anymore problems."

Mickey's not proud of himself for hanging up the phone. He stares at the document for a few long seconds, ignoring his ringing phone, and then does something completely idiotic. 

He highlights one of the yes options and emails it back to Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> withhishands.tumblr.com


End file.
